


the bet

by gothxchewbacca



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, mindless romitri, never bet against rose hathaway, not canon, slight AU, win a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothxchewbacca/pseuds/gothxchewbacca
Summary: “If I beat you fair and square in a spar, do I get a kiss?” I asked hopefully.[...]He shook his head as he smiled. “…Fine. Win a fight, win a kiss. But you'll never win.”“Wait and see, Comrade. Wait and see.”
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> just some dumb romitri fluff for your day -- not meant to be taken seriously/as part of canon

“If I beat you fair and square in a spar, do I get a kiss?” I asked hopefully.

“You'll never beat me in a fight,” Dimitri replied playfully.

“So you'll take the bet?” I challenged.

He gave me a look crossed between exasperation and amusement. “What am I going to do with you?” he sighed.

I gave him a flirty little smile. “I've got a few ideas in mind,” I replied.

He gave a short, melodic laugh. “Starting with beating me in a spar, I assume?”

“Amongst other things,” I said vaguely. “So do we have a deal?”

He shook his head as he smiled. “…Fine. Win a fight, win a kiss. But you'll never win.”

“Wait and see, Comrade. Wait and see.”  
  
-  
  
I went for a mean roundhouse kick, knowing _that_ would knock him down.

Sadly, I hadn't anticipated him grabbing my ankle at a god-like speed.

I swore as I was taken down to the ground. Eddie dived in on top of Dimitri while he was distracted with me, and stabbed him with the stake.

I huffed. “Damn it!” I cried.

Eddie helped Dimitri up. Alberta strolled over and offered her hand to me. I took it as the others all came over to debrief.

“No, that was good work by the both of you,” Alberta assured us. ”Eddie, congratulations, but Rose, you took out three of us! You distracted Guardian Belikov enough for Eddie to stake him. You did well! Don’t get down on yourself, you did the right thing.”

I let out a heavy breath. “Didn't win the bet though,” I muttered.

Alberta frowned. “The bet?”

Dimitri laughed, most uncharacteristically. The other guardians gave him an odd look, obviously confused and surprised by this side of him, but Dimitri paid no attention to them.

“You'll never win,” he teased.

“I _will_ win,” I warned him.

Alberta looked amused. “Well I can't say I'm surprised that Rose is making bets. But Belikov? Very out of character for you!” she commented.  
  
Dimitri was still smiling a little. “It's hardly a bet when I know I'll win.”  
  
“I'll get you one day,” I promised.  
  
“I doubt that.”  
  
Cocky bastard.  
  
“Okay you two,” Alberta chuckled, “I don't think I want to know what this silly bet is. Knowing Rose, it’s something illegal. Back to class everyone! You two did really well! Congratulations!” she told Eddie and I quietly.  
  
-  
  
I lay with my back on the ground, Dimitri on top of me, his whole body weight pressed against mine, breathing heavily, teeth at my neck. Part of me was turned on. Part of me was also pretty pissed.  
  
“Dead,” he declared, his warm breath dancing across my neck.  
  
I swallowed and tried to muster up some snark. “Oh, bite me, Comrade,” I snapped.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and gave me a slight teeth-baring smile.  
  
“Not literally,” I muttered. “…At least not publicly, anyway.”  
  
He chuckled and got up. I huffed and lay on the floor a little longer, wallowing in my own misery.  
  
Distracted by my display, Dimitri was left vulnerable to his enemies. Eddie and Shane jumped on him, barely even having to fight to get him down.  
  
And they fucking staked him.  
  
I let out an angry groan and sat up.  
  
“Bastard!” I snapped.  
  
Eddie looked over, confused. “Shut up, you're dead,” he told me.  
  
“That piece of shit Russian asshole—”  
  
“Shut up, Rose! You're dead!” Alberta called.  
  
I looked to where Dimitri had been laying.  
  
“Where did he go!” I cried.  
  
“Shut up!” Eddie snapped, now fighting off Emil.  
  
I flopped down again, unable to believe it.

I lost.

Again.

Publicly.  
  
I hated that stupid Russian asshole.  
  
-  
  
I stood there, jaw dropped, ready to kill.  
  
“Are you _fucking kidding me!_ ” I screeched. “Are you _fucking KIDDING me_!”  
  
Eddie turned around. “What?” he asked innocently.  
  
“That was _my_ kill! _Mine_!”  
  
He frowned. “Aren't you dead?”  
  
“Unconscious— he didn't get near my neck,” I insisted.  
  
“Dude, we still got them all. We pass the trial,” Eddie reminded me.  
  
I pointed to Dimitri. “His ass is _mine_ next time!”  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes. “If this is some vengeance—”  
  
“We have a bet.”  
  
Now he looked intrigued. “A bet?”  
  
“Give up, Rose,” Dimitri said casually. “You'll never win.”  
  
He walked over to the other guardians without another word. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
“What kind of bet is this?” Eddie asked curiously.  
  
“One that I'm gonna win,” I snapped.  
  
-  
  
Alberta hauled her beaten ass up and stood to the side. I elbowed Dimitri in the face, and ducked down to swipe up at Emil's chest with my practise stake. I hit hard, and spun around to take a shot at Stan.  
  
I spun, trying to get leverage to get myself off of the ground. I kicked up Dimitri's feet, and swiped at Jean's ankles. Eddie, Ryan, Shane and Meredith stood with Alberta and Emil to the side, all of them dead. It was now four against one. It was a fight that I couldn’t win, but I wasn’t going down easily. It was time to play dirty.  
  
I hauled myself upright, and ran at a chair that had been pushed aside during the battle. I used it to launch myself into the air and fall down on Jean, whose chest I stabbed easily.  
  
She fell down as my feet found ground again, and crawled her way off to the side.  
  
“Come on guys!” I challenged. “Don't hesitate!”  
  
Stan didn't. He came barrelling into me carelessly. I grabbed a lunch tray and used it as a shield, blocking him as Celeste came around the other side, flanked by Dimitri. I kicked her stomach, sending her back into Dimitri, before dropping the tray. It surprised Stan, who I then had an open target on. He muttered a few curses as I killed him, but admitted his defeat.  
  
I ducked under Dimitri's incoming arms, taking a swipe at his stomach, with me back on my knees. Celeste went for my head, but I saw it coming. I grabbed around her waist with one arm and dragged her down to the side. Her arms had gone for my head, exposing her chest, making it too easy for me to stake her.  
  
I was roughly pulled back moments after staking her. I let out a ferocious growl, and kicked myself away from my attacker.  
  
All that was left between me and victory was Dimitri.  
  
I had barely any time to recover before he was attacking again. I blocked with my hands and my arms, but he kept going. He was backing me into a corner, which I knew was bad. I took a few quick glances, desperate for something.  
  
I spotted a stack of lunch trays above the bin, a little out from the corner. As soon as he'd backed me close enough, I grabbed the top one and threw it. He looked more annoyed than surprised as he dodged it. As he was distracted, I grabbed another, using it as a shield, and barrelled into him. He stumbled back a bit, and then I knew it was on.  
  
He gave me a dangerous smirk.  
  
“Don't hold back,” I challenged recklessly.  
  
“This will hurt,” he warned.  
  
“Oh, I’m counting on it.”  
  
He came at me hard, fighting with a new ferocity. I matched his moves block by block, kick by kick. Even the knives, forks, trays, and chairs that we both fought with were anticipated. We were too well matched.  
  
He made a new attack, resulting in me slammed backwards into a table. I groaned and quickly rolled away before he could get on top of me. A large part of me _more than anything_ wanted him to throw me down onto a table and climb on top, but this wasn’t the time for that. I jumped off the table, quickly getting my footing. He began to walk around, so I jumped up onto a chair, onto the table, and then jumped at him. He fell to the ground with a thud, and for a moment looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
Somehow — and I don't know how — I managed to land on my feet, standing over the top of him. I quickly crouched to stake him, but he was too quick. He grabbed me and pulled me down, rolling us over so he was hovering over me. Using all of my weight and force, I rolled us again. I got a good grip on my stake, and then he tried to roll again.  
  
I used the movement to skid over to the side and get myself upright. He jumped up, looking battleworn but unfazed. Nothing could stop this fight.  
  
I backed up into another table. I hopped up, figuring I needed to do something rash. He knew I always went low. It was what he had taught me to do.  
  
Dimitri started running at me, jumping onto a chair, and launching for the table. I hopped over to the next table, narrowly avoiding him.  
  
“What are you planning?” he asked, looking a bit amused.  
  
I smirked. “Wouldn't you like to know, Comrade?”  
  
He jumped tables again, so we'd be on the same one. Just before he caught his footing, I punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled, grabbing his face. I was pretty sure I'd just broken his jaw.  
  
I didn't hesitate. I grabbed him and threw him down. He blocked my first few moves, but he was out of it. I flipped my stake up right, caught his arms, and plunged the stake into his chest.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. “…Dead,” he admitted.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ you two!” Alberta cried. “You were meant to _fight_ , not _destroy the damn cafeteria!_ ”  
  
I looked up and almost laughed. We'd done some serious damage. The back corner of the cafeteria, where we'd been, looked like an absolute war zone. I was a little proud!  
  
I then realised what I'd done.  
  
“…Holy shit I won,” I whispered.  
  
“What?” Dimitri asked.  
  
“I won!” I cried. “I won the bet! I beat you in a spar!”  
  
He groaned and covered his face with his hand.  
  
Alberta came over and helped me up.  
  
“I won the bet!” I laughed.  
  
“The bet?” she asked.  
  
“The bet! I beat Dimitri in a fight! I win the bet!”  
  
“…You destroyed half of the cafeteria over a _bet?_ ”  
  
I hesitated. “Well I _was_ only trying to kill a Strigoi, but yes. That did factor into it,” I admitted, knowing that subconsciously it had been about more than passing my field experience trials.  
  
Alberta sighed. “It _was_ pretty impressive,” she admitted. “…Full marks.”  
  
I grinned.  
  
“…What's this bet, Belikov?” she asked. “If you've bet her a bottle of vodka, I swear to god—”  
  
“He owes me a kiss,” I announced proudly.  
  
“A kiss?”  
  
“A kiss,” I confirmed.  
  
“…That's it?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
Alberta sighed. “Really? All of this for one kiss?”  
  
I shrugged.  
  
She sighed again. “God. Belikov, head up, stop sulking. Can you talk?”  
  
He tried to flex his jaw. He winced and let out a small groan. Blood smeared across his cheek, coming from his mouth. I felt a little bad, but honestly? It was worth it. And it sure as hell wasn’t the worst injury sustained in one of these trials. I’d had to pull his shoulder back into place while Lissa healed him after a fight with Eddie.

“I think she broke my jaw,” he said, sounding funny.  
  
I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
“Still want that kiss?” Alberta asked me, her tone light and teasing.  
  
“What?” Dimitri slurred.  
  
“I won the bet!” I declared.  
  
“The… no! No, it’s not happening,” he insisted.  
  
“A bet's a bet and I _won_!” I taunted.  
  
“You were never supposed to win!”  
  
“A bet's a bet!” Alberta declared. “Pucker up, Belikov.”  
  
“She's barely eighteen!” he reminded her.  
  
Alberta shrugged. “Don't make bets you can't keep, Belikov. You owe her a kiss!”  
  
“What?” Lissa asked as she walked over.  
  
“I won the bet!” I declared, grinning broadly.  
  
“The bet?” she asked.  
  
“The bet! I took down Dimitri!”  
  
Recognition flooded into her eyes.  
  
“Oh!” she cried. “Oh god, nothing too crazy, Rose, please?” she begged.  
  
“Don't be boring,” I said. “Come on, Comrade! Pucker up!”  
  
Dimitri sighed. His eyes flickered to me. He took a few steps closer.  
  
Before I knew it, he'd pressed his lips to the top of my head and given me a quick peck.  
  
“No! That's not a _real_ kiss!” I complained.  
  
“You never specified,” he said simply.  
  
“We all know what a kiss means!” Alberta insisted. “Come on, don't be a sore loser, Belikov!”  
  
“Yeah! Don't be a sore loser!” I agreed.  
  
“You broke my jaw,” he reminded me. “I'm not kissing you now.”  
  
I shrugged. “Fine. But failure to comply means you have to do something worse later. Simple betting rules.”  
  
“She's right,” Alberta agreed.  
  
Dimitri looked defeated. “Remind me to never bet against you again,” he groaned.  
  
I gave him a smug look.  
  
He made a move closer to me. Anticipating his actions, I pushed myself up on my tippy toes, and wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips grazed. I heard laughter and cheers surrounding us the moment our lips touched. Dimitri's kiss was firm and sweet, and as passionate and breathtaking as ever. I had never been happier to win a bet.

As much as I’d have loved to turn it into more, to run my hands through his hair and tug at his lip and kiss along his jawbone like I knew he liked, I knew that I couldn’t. I couldn’t risk both of our jobs over a _kiss_. So before our control completely slipped away and I ended up pushing him down onto a table, we both pulled away from the kiss. My classmates and teachers were all torn between laughing, cheering, facepalming, or being totally confused.  
  
I laughed and spun around to look at Lissa.  
  
“What a bet!” I laughed.  
  
She shook her head, but was also laughing.  
  
I looked back to Dimitri. “You're a good sport, Comrade,” I laughed.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “I'm never betting against you again,” he muttered.  
  
“Smart move,” I laughed. “Oh, by the way, that _thing_ you did with your tongue? I was _very_ into it,” I teased. “If you ever kiss me again, make sure you do it.”

He went bright red and looked absolutely mortified. His colleagues all turned to look at him, surprised, and immediately began questioning him on what exactly it was that he’d done to make Rose Hathaway, the kissing queen, compliment him.  
  
Lissa and I made our dramatic exit at that.  
  
“Rose, I didn't heal any of them,” Lissa murmured, feeling guilty.  
  
I shrugged. “Yeah but we need to leave now to look cool. We'll wait for them in the infirmary.”  
  
“You're so silly,” she teased.  
  
“I just took down six of my instructors and then made out with one of them — the perfect ending to that is a dramatic walkout and you are _not_ ruining it, Vasilisa Dragomir,” I warned. She laughed. “I wouldn't dream of it.”  
  
-  
  
Eddie raised his arm in question as I walked over to the table.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Your bet with Belikov! You bet him a _kiss_!?”  
  
I laughed. “Yeah. I did!”  
  
“A kiss! Of all the things! Booze! Weapons! A day off! Better chicken nuggets! And you requested a _kiss_!”  
  
I shrugged. “Have you seen the man? He's gorgeous. I've officially kissed everyone attractive in this school.”  
  
“Ah, yet I still await your sweet kiss, little dhampir,” Adrian teased.  
  
I frowned. “We've kissed Adrian. You've had your turn.”  
  
“Bet Belikov got a better kiss than me,” he muttered.  
  
“Uh, yeah!” Eddie cried. “You _went_ for it, Rose!” he laughed.  
  
I shrugged as casually as possible. “Never bet against me.”  
  
“I'm not stupid enough to consider it. I doubt Belikov is either, anymore.”  
  
I just grinned.  
  
Thankfully, everyone saw the humour in it. I heard a few negative comments, mostly from younger students, but a very large majority saw the kiss for what it was: a stupid bet that I was never supposed to win, and a hilarious result.  
  
Dimitri and I trained that night as usual. There may have been a few prying eyes, but they faded away as it became evident that Dimitri and I were strictly professional in our sessions, and they weren't getting another show.  
  
That being said, the kiss changed things. I saw Dimitri smile more, possibly because his jaw was healing funny and he couldn’t control his facial muscles as well as usual. And maybe, just maybe, we had a more stolen kisses in training.  
  



End file.
